


Connect Four

by VexedBeverage



Series: Short Prompt-y Things [5]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Hatslash, M/M, Yogslash, prompt, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lirependragon on Tumblr who sent the below prompt.</p><p>we were having a fun games night w our friends but now everyone’s left your flat apart from me bc we’ve played twenty games of connect 4 and still haven’t managed to find a winner and gdi i will beat you Smornby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect Four

“Oh- fuck off!” Ross shouts as Smith drops the final yellow disc into the blue grid to finish off his last line.

Smith laughs, flipping the other man off.

“I have skills, Ross, simple as!” Smith kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, grinning at the perfect yellow line he’s made. Ross growls, tipping the board over for the fifteenth time that night. 

“Now it's a fucking tie.” Ross says, checking the score he’s been keeping on the back of an Ann Summers receipt. 

“You're just gonna lose, mate,” Smith says leaning forward, winking at the other man in challenge. 

Ross shoots him a dark look. “I am not letting you win mate, not matter how hard you try to come onto me.” 

Smith throws his head back and laughs. “No one can resist the Smith charm mate, you’d know if I was trying to come onto you.” 

Ross snorts a laugh. “You forget that i’ve seen you trying to pull, that ‘Smith charm’” Ross says, making air quotes with his fingers. “Doesn't seem to be as effective as you think it is.” 

Smith smiles, the lopsided, easy going, charming smile that he reserves for moments just like this. Ross’ mouth goes dry at the sight, not used to having it directed towards him. When the taller man speaks, his voice is lower, gravelly and breathy. “I could have you screaming my name and begging for more darlin’.” 

Ross swallows, hard, his eyes wide. 

“And there you go with the lip thing.” Smith says, mirroring Ross’ lip lick before sucking his own bottom lip in between his teeth. Smith lowers his legs from the coffee table and sinks to the floor next to the other man. 

A blush creeps up Ross’ neck and dusts over his cheeks as Smith brings a hand to cup at his jaw, thumb stroking against stubble. “How’s this for effective?” Smith challenges, raising one eyebrow. 

Ross’ head nods in a barely detectable movement before he crashes his lips against Smiths. 

Smith smiles into the kiss, Ross’ arms pulling him to straddle the dark haired mans lap as lips part and tongues swipe at each other in frantic movements. 

A low rumbling moan from the back of Ross’ throat breaks the two men apart, both panting for breath. Smith rests his forehead against Ross’. “I win again.” He mumbles, warm breath washing over Ross’ eyebrows.


End file.
